Break
by Vividus
Summary: The music he loves does nothing to help him. Not Beethoven's passionate piano banging, nor Tchaikovsky's hauntingly beautiful ballets. He just wishes that the music would stop reminding him of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters from the series that are mentioned/used in this story. All characters from the Twilight series are property of Stephenie Meyer/Little, Brown Books for Young Readers.**

* * *

She watches him leave her, lets him turn around and go. She wants him to stay, but she can't make him do anything.

He tries not to turn around and tell her that he's doing it because he loves her. He takes slow, deliberate steps, pacing himself so that she can't tell that this hurts him, too.

And if someone were to walk by, they wouldn't think that he ever cared. He's worked hard, but he's mastered the poker face.

Her defenses break when she finally realizes that he's actually leave. "Please... Don't leave me..."

He doesn't look at her, because he knows that he won't make it if he does. He finally runs off, and she's left alone.

She breaks down, wishing that she hadn't made him her everything, because it hurts too much.

* * *

There's nothing he can do to distract himself from the pain. His family does their best to heal him, but he's inconsolable. He needs time alone, to think. And that's what they give him. The music he loves does nothing to help him. Not Beethoven's passionate piano banging, nor Tchaikovsky's hauntingly beautiful ballets. He just wishes that the music would stop reminding him of her.

His favorite sister does her best to help him recover, but the other one is only completely, truthfully happy.

"Rose," everyone would say, "he's hurting. Can't you see that?"

She finally leaves the house with her husband, her love, because she's tired of him. She can't understand why he's so attracted to that human.

* * *

That human is finally starting to live. She's picking up all the pieces of her heart and she's starting to live. Her friends and family are ecstatic. They were afraid, didn't know if she would be able to survive the heartbreak. But she's all better now. At least, that's what people think. She's gotten better at fooling them.

But she knows that she won't let this happen to her again. She won't let someone break her just like he did.

* * *

I'm hoping that made sense. It's a bit of an alternate after Edward left Bella in New Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate!

* * *

She sits back in her chair, watching him stumble into the room with his sister; both of them are more than five minutes late.

"Edward, Alice, you both know I don't tolerate tardiness." Her eyes narrow as she dares him to try to dazzle her. She's changed now, become less dependent on his memory.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Swan. Edward pulled an all-nighter, because he was worried about a biology test, and it took forever to wake him up." Alice Cullen smiles at Bella, who was once her sister, her best friend.

The other students watch as their teacher rolls her eyes and waves towards the late arrivals, indicating for them to take there seats.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, this report has to be typed, with size 12 pt. Any legible font, like Comic Sans, or Times New Roman, will suffice."

Most students jot down the information, because they want to pass the class. Only one doesn't.

"Edward Cullen, tell me why you're not writing like the rest of the class."

He's startled by hearing her voice say his name. It's not a genuine, loving tone, like it was ten years ago; now, it's a bit harsh and annoyed.

"I have a pretty good memory, Ms. Swan," he replies smoothly, again attempting to dazzle her.

She turnes away for a moment, hiding from dark gold eyes. "That's no excuse."

He sighs, but slowly (for him, anyways) scribbles down the guidelines.

An hour later, the room is almost empty of students. She leans back in her chair and watches them gather their things and organize them before they leave. Her eyes narrow as he approaches her, seemingly confused about something.

"Yes, Edward?" Her voice is sharp, cutting through the tension like a knife.

"Nothing." And his voice is bitter, before he turns to walk out the door and out of her life. For the last time.

* * *

Review whore time.


End file.
